The Thorne
by bay05
Summary: PROLOGUE! / Hanya sebuah kisah klasik tentang dua sejoli yang berusaha menggapai akhir bahagia. Si kaya dan si miskin. Derajat, tahta dan status sosial. / KyuSung or YeWon?


**The Thorne**

( by Bay05 © 2014 )

**Pairing :**

what do you think? /smirk/

**Cast :**

Yesung, Kyuhyun, Siwon, etc.

**Genre :**

idk -.-

**Rate : **T

**Disclaimer : **

Boys Love, Crack Pair, Alur Ngebut, OOC, Typo(s)

**A/n:**

Halo, Bay kembali :)

Kali ini Bay bakal re-publish ff yang waktu itu pernah ke publish di ffn dalam keadaan setengah mateng (?)

Storyline-nya, berdasarkan K-Drama **The Heirs**_**. **_Walau ada perubahan dalam jalan cerita dan pairing, tetapi mungkin sebagian besar akan mengacu di drama tersebut.

Drama itu sendiri ceritanya klasik, tentang cinta anak sekolahan. Si kaya dan si miskin. Dan karena ceritanya cukup _mainstream, _makannya Bay buat prolog dulu, untuk tahu reaksi readers, apa kalian tertarik atau enggak ^^

Jadi...,

.

.

Enjoy!^^

.

.

Rasanya tidak menyenangkan, untuk menjadi itik di tengah kawanan angsa.

"Selamat malam sajangnim, Tuan muda.."

"Aku Cho Kyuhyun, pewaris satu-satunya Cho Corporation."

"Jadi kau yang bernama Yesung? Adikdari _private butler _keluarga kami? _Well, _tidak terlalu buruk."

.

.

Namun, untuk berpura-pura menjadi salah satu angsa, rasanya lebih memuakkan lagi.

"Siapa anak baru itu? Cih, Bahkan di hari pertamanya, ia sudah bisa membuat Cho Kyuhyun dan Choi Siwon memperhatikannya."

"Dia Yesung, orang kaya baru."

"Murid di sekolah ini, terbagi dalam empat golongan..."

.

.

Sosok itu begitu spesial, hingga ia dapat kembali menciptakan dan memecah sebuah perang dingin.

"Kau, anak baru yang selalu diperbincangkan orang itu. Aku tahu sebuah rahasia kecil tentangmu"

"Kau dari mana saja? Apakah kebiasaan burukmu itu belum juga hilang? Berhentilah membuatku khawatir."

"Jauhi Kim Yesung. Berhenti menganggunya, maka kuanggap kita impas"

.

.

Bukankah awalnya semua ini hanya pertemanan? Hingga akhirnya sosok polos itu menyadari, tak ada seorang pun yang pantas disebut 'teman' dalam dunia bisnis.

"_Well_, karena kau anak baru, mungkin kau tidak mengetahui hal ini. Aku adalah tunangan Choi Siwon."

"Kudengar mereka memaksa Jaejoong untuk duduk di kursi _social-care_."

"Jika kau berlutut dan mencium kakiku, mungkin aku akan mempertimbangkannya."

"Ketimbang status sosial, harusnya kau lebih takut jika semua orang mengetahui hubunganmu dengan dua pangeran itu."

.

.

Ia terlalu lengah, terlalu terbuai. Hingga ia tak menyadari bahwa ia sudah jatuh terlalu dalam. Lagipula, sebaik apapun seekor tupai melompat, suatu saat ia juga pasti akan terjatuh, bukan?

"Lihat, semuanya! Apakah ini terlihat seperti barang 'orang-kaya-baru' di mata kalian? Ah, Kim Yesung, aku tidak menyangka dibalik wajah polosmu itu ternyata terdapat hati yang busuk."

"Apakah dengan menjatuhkan harga diriku, hatimu akan menjadi lebih baik?"

"JALANG! BERHENTI MENGGODA TUNANGANKU!"

.

.

Akhir bahagia itu, hanya terjadi dalam dongeng, kan?

"Setelah ini, kau hanyalah seseorang yang pernah kukenal. Jika kita bertemu lagi di masa depan, mari bersikap seolah kita tidak saling mengenal."

"Berhentilah menahan tangismu. Kau masih memiliki pundakku"

"Aku tidak kuat lagi, K-kyu... hiks,"

Mereka mungkin tidak memiliki kisah indah atau ketegaran abadi

Namun mereka memiliki satu sama lain

Di dunia yang kejam ini, apakah cinta saja cukup, untuk sebuah akhir bahagia?

.

.

"**The Thorne**"

.

.

Gimana? Rasanya agak –sangat– klise ya-_-

Bay sepenuhnya nyerahin ke readers atas pairing dan lanjut-enggaknya ff ini

Kalau _feedback_-nya bagus, paling tidak mendekati atau setara dengan rata-rata _review _ff Bay yang sebelumnya... Bay akan melanjutkan ff ini.

Tapi kalau tidak, rasanya Bay akan menjadi pembaca setia ff KyuSung dulu selama beberapa waktu^^, dan mungkin agak lama.

Karena semangat menulis Bay itu datengnya dari review :D

Terakhir, Bay mau ngucapin selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankannya! ^^

Semoga pahalanya diterima, ne (:

**Sincerely,**

**Bay05**


End file.
